


Support For the Heroes

by cero_ate



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/pseuds/cero_ate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to be the hero's support</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support For the Heroes

It was hard to be the hero's sidekick. Most people thought that the Suit was the hero, but Moz knew better. Moz knew it was Neal who was the hero of this tale. After all, he couldn't be the sidekick and gadget man if Neal wasn't, since he only worked along parallel lines with the Suit, never with the Suit, of course, but in a similar direction sometimes, because of Neal. Therefore, according to everything, Neal was the hero. He was the man with the plan. Even the Suit knew it and admitted it.

But where was he. Oh yeah. It was hard to be the sidekick. He wasn't an Action Man, or anything foolhardy like that. No, he liked his bits where they were, and blood inside him. And even if Neal hadn't come back bleeding yet, he knew it was only just a matter of time before something serious happened that would make that a reality. Any time he got a call from El that Neal was staying over at their house from complications of the job, his heart pounded just a little harder. Just a little faster, wondering what Neal had gotten himself into. No matter how well Neal pretended, he wasn't invincible. Even if Neal could convince a the five boroughs that he was invincible, could convince the Federal Bureau of Sticking Their Noses Where They Didn't Belong that he was invincible, he really wasn't.

Especially when his capers lead to Moz himself having to work alongside one of the various suits. Working with them! Him! It was hell. Pure hell, but Neal had done his convincing thing, batted his eyelashes, which really didn't work on Moz even if Moz would pretend, and somehow managed to get Moz to agree to shepherd a junior suit through the latest con.

"It's hard being the support." His own personal suit mentioned, and he frowned. Was he so transparent. "Working with Agent Burke…The man doesn't rest until a case is cracked." At least this one wasn't the loud, too-intelligent pretty girl duckling that belonged to Neal's captor.

"And of course you can't either, since they need you more than they admit," Moz muttered.

"So you live on take-out deli."

"Or weird, French named things that are covered in nasty sauces."

"And never see your own bed."

"Until it's finally finished and perfect, and then there's barely a thanks before they're onto their new obsession."

"And the cycle starts all over again."

"But when they really need help, do they actually call you? Of course not. You have to be the mind reader, and go find them." Like he'd done when Neal got himself out of prison. He was still trying to figure out how to jigger that ankle bracelet off of Neal.  
"And then for some reason they're surprised. Like they haven't done anything to earn that kind of loyalty."

"It's hard being the sidekick. But…" Moz had to admit, Neal did make things interesting. Got him out of his storage unit of a home.

"But they'd be nothing without us." The suit had a point. Maybe…maybe this working with this suit wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. This once. After this, though, he was a free agent again.

"Jones, right? Get out of my light." Two more strokes and…there. Another masterpiece.

"Yeah. Sorry. Do you like Asian import movies?"

"Yeah. I've got a weakness for them."

"I know a place that plays the latest ones, this late at night. If you're done…"

"Are you trying to monitor my moves?" Moz glanced at him suspiciously.

"No. Just…you know they're going to need our help in a couple hours, and there's no point in going to sleep…"

"You're not too dim for a Fed." Moz could go for a new film. "Tiles of Fire IV is out now, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I think they're showing it tonight."

Support had it's downsides. But you made interesting connections sometimes through doing it. "You're buying the tickets."


End file.
